1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns generally a sunshield for installation in a vehicle. In particular, the present invention is directed to a manually and automatically controlled motor driven sunshield for automotive vehicles, wherein the present invention is installed in a motor vehicle featuring a windshield and a roof covering the driver and passenger seating area, and wherein such vehicle features an electrical system, an ignition key control system, an automatic transmission system, and a roof system covering the driver and passenger seating area, all such systems in communication therewith. For example, the present invention, powered by the vehicle's electrical system and attached to the interior of the roof, provides a motor driven shield that automatically deploys to cover the interior surface of the vehicle windshield when the transmission lever is in PARK position and the ignition key is turned off. Conversely, when the ignition key is turned on and the transmission lever is placed in NEUTRAL, DRIVE or REVERSE position, the motor driven shield automatically retracts to allow safe, unrestricted visibility through the windshield. Although the present invention is automatically controlled by communication with the ignition key system and the automatic transmission system, the shield additionally may be retracted or deployed when the transmission is in PARK position, through manual operation of a momentary contact switch. When extended to cover the windshield and the ignition key removed, the present invention, in conjunction with a security system, obscures driver visibility through the windshield, providing some deterrence to unauthorized operation of the automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Manually placed and adjusted sunshields for temporarily covering the windshield of an automotive vehicle are nearly ubiquitous, available in a plethora of shapes, sizes, and colors, providing ample testimony for the need to protect the dashboard of contemporary motor vehicles. Unfortunately, forgetfulness on the part of the motor vehicle operator often results in an overheated vehicle or, worse, a damaged dashboard, when the simple, manually placed sunshield is absent from its intended position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,844 "AUTO WINDOW SHADE" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,104 "WINDOW SHADE APPARATUS" are incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of indicating the mature state of the art for providing a temporary sunshade for covering the windshield and protecting the dashboard and interior of a motor vehicle.
In addition to providing protection from the sun's rays traveling through the windshield, other inventions disclose sunshields for the side windows and sunroof of motor vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,220 "SUNSHADE ASSEMBLEY OF MOTOR VEHICLE" is incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of indicating the mature state of the art for providing a sunshade for use with a sun roof construction of a motor vehicle.